Purple Crazed
by Idle Writer of Crack
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha discovers just how stubborn and crazy the introverted Hyuga Hinata is. Over a sweater. Random. Crack. AU.


**Pairing:** SasuHina**  
Author:** Idle Writer of Crack (Melodramatic Writer) : Silly-fic. Warning: a spur of the moment one-shot so the characters might be a little out of it.

Author's Note

Sometimes it is fun to see our beloved characters come out of their comfort zone. Enjoy my wuvvies!

(edited: august 2010-08-14)

* * *

**PURPLE CRAZED**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke needed a new sweater (and more clothes!).

**Badly**.

Skin remarkably pale, the Uchiha couldn't help the shivering as the cold seeped through his torn, grunge covered sweater and inside shirt. Even his trademark shorts had rips. To make matters worse, he was soaking wet.

For the past two weeks Kakashi had been training Team 7 mercilessly (well, rather unkindly if you ignore the dramatic wails of Sakura and Naruto that he was purposely draining their chakra reserves and starving them for his own pleasure) in the snow covered terrain broaching onto the Land of Fire's borders from the North.

Unfortunately for Sasuke this meant getting all his good winter clothes filthy and tattered during the extreme practice fights. Despite the fact he appreciated the experience in another environment setting (it'll come handy in killing Itachi, he just _knew it_) he did not appreciate the fact that he had to freeze his ass off _and_ buy new clothes.

'Cuz...he hated buying clothes.

For where the clothes are, the females lurked: behind doors, in the dressing rooms, hidden in the racks of clothes and outside the department stores.

_And_ the presence of the opposite sex meant-!

**Vicious. Crazed. Harpies. **_Who wanted to molest him._

Better known as the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club.

Ack.

The Uchiha avenger was so _not_ looking forward to this.

**x**

Turning away from the selection of clothes in his cart, Sasuke froze.

There was something wrong; Sasuke seriously thought he was going insane.

He was staring at a purple sweater. A _fluffy_ purple sweater. It looked so soft and warm…

Sasuke melted.

'It's the cold,' he thought frantically (and insanely out of character), he reached for the garment. 'It's the god-damned _cold_.'

Icy fingers brushed across the fabric and Sasuke felt giddy. He wanted to giggle.

Oh Gods, he was going mad.

**x**

Hinata Hyuga was a calm girl. Today, however, she was not.

Pedestrians stepped back in surprise as they watched the usually demure Hyuga heir fly down the street, a disconcerting aura emitting from her.

Hinata had been eyeing a specific sweater in the department store on her way home. It was thick, fluffy and…_purple_. Everyone at the Hyuga compound (heck, Konoha!) knew that she had an unhealthy obsession with the colour purple.

Like chocolate addicts, really.

She breathed and lived off of the colour. Her clothes were different shades of it, her kimonos were fashionably made with purple silk, and her bedroom displayed the array of purple hue.

In other words:

**she was a purple crazed maniac.**

However she had left her money back in her room since she was only visiting the Hokage tower and wasn't intending on seeing something so...purple! Now walking back to the store, pockets jingling merrily with her yen, she halted and inhaled sharply.

Hyuga Hinata felt _it_.

The snap or feeling, that itch in your cranium that alerts you when something bad happens. Her wide eyes narrowed and her long hair crackled, causing the passersby to peer at her oddly. _Someone_ had just touched her precious, purple, fluffy sweater...someone was **thinking of buying it!**

(a/n: how did she even know that? even the author is amazed…o.O)

It was very uncharacteristic of her to snap but it was _purple__andfluffyand_-! One does not go wrong with that.

Therefore Hinata was going to find this, this...**fiend** and get her sweater! (insert mad cackle)

**x**

Sasuke pulled.

Frowning he tugged again before realizing that there was _something_ holding onto **his sweater**.

He arched an eyebrow and his dark Uchiha eyes followed the hand clasped tightly on the sweater towards the face. The expression of a wide eyed Hinata Hyuga greeted him.

(a/n: _how'd she get there so fast?)_

"Hn," he grunted and pulled.

The Hyuga heiress's grip on **his **sweater remained.

(his, his, his his, his, _**his**_!)

"Are you going to let go anytime soon?" He glared and was shocked to see her glaring right back, fiercer than he ever saw her stare at anyone.

"There are more sweaters! Pick something _else_!" She tugged.

"I want this _one_!" He heaved.

"P-Purple isn't your colour!" Hinata snarled, dragging the article to herself with equal amount of force.

"I don't give a damn about what you think, now let go!" Sasuke bellowed, pulling ferociously.

Hinata yanked back.

"_You_ let go!" she yelped.

"Hyuga, you're annoying me."

"And I could say the same for you-you-you, _little black duckling!_" Hinata shrieked.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"Did you just call me a black duckling?"

His eyebrows were twitching suspiciously.

Hinata gave an uncharacteristic laugh. "Have you seen your _hair_? Seriously, it amazes me."

Sasuke exploded.

"_ME?_ Let's talk about you…have you looked in a mirror recently Hyuga? ALL YOU SEE IS PURPLE! Gah, wear a different colour now and again. You are quite dull to look at. Gods, have you ever heard of change?"

"Take your own advice! You look retarded with those high collars. Invest in a mask, _please_! It's better for the world to not see your face every day."

"I'm wounded. Now…LET GO!"

It was disturbing to see Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha lose it over a purple sweater but strangely hilarious as they continued the tug of war, growling at each other as if they were pups. The onlookers loved every minute of it.

Fate was on Hinata's side for, because of the commotion in the store, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had just walked in to investigate.

Eyes growing wide, both girls screeched simultaneously.

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

A blur of pink and yellow tackled the Uchiha, thus releasing his grip. Hinata giggled, hugging the sweater to her chest and bolted towards the cashier.

And poor Sasuke-kun? Let's just say he was smothered with looooooooooooove!

**x**

It was out of guilt that she was doing this…really. It had nothing to do with the fact that Hinata actually enjoyed their repartee when she had lost it. Actually, recalling the way she had acted left her flushed and embarrassed.

So...she was going to apologize.

**x**

When Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of his home decked in his new…black sweater, cosy khaki long pants and jacket, he found a curious package along with a white piece of paper. Opening the package first he stared dumbly at the fluffy, purple sweater. Turning to the paper he read,

_You were right, Uchiha-san. I wear too much purple. _

_So consider this an early Christmas present. _

_H. Hyuga_

Sasuke huffed, unconsciously letting a small smile escape him before he frowned.

'This means I have to get her a Christmas present.'

Sasuke groaned.

Damn.

* * *

::end::

* * *

Merry Christmas! A bit of randomness never hurt anyone, right? Well I hoped you enjoyed this insanity. Hopefully I'll do a sequel…I said _hopefully_.

Reviews wouldn't hurt either…well, as long as they're nice but alas! I can take on anything.

**IWoC**


End file.
